Anything can get viral on YouTube these days
by imanicepersontrustme
Summary: Nico has finally had enough of the constant bullying and being laughed at. He needs to release this anger. So what does he do? He posts a video on YouTube. He didn't know that this video would get viral on YouTube with over 17 million views in only 10 hours.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction so yea; I'll try not to make it too crappy. Some fanfictions make me cringe so much so I'll try not to be like them either. I don't have a beta so feel free to tell me any spelling or grammar mistakes I make. I really like the plot I came up with and I'm confident this will turning to a great story so I hope you guys do to. All of it will be in Nico's POV by the way. There will be no major lemons or smut in this story, I don't write that. I accept criticism but don't just blatantly insult me either. Hope you like the first chapter I do, anyway. The amount research I actually had to do about America to write this fanfiction in an American style was just fucking embarrassing. Yes I'm English but I should still know the basics of American high schools right? They're so much different to ours. Okay I'm ranting so let the chapter begin. This is just kinda off a filler and a basically how everything happened. The plot will probably start in chapter two so bear with me okay._**

**_Disclaimer: characters aren't mine, their Rick Riordan's as you all know. I don't know why I have to do this you know I'm not Rick undercover that would be fricking weird…_**

Chapter 1: WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO UPLOAD IT TO YOUTUBE?

The cold droplets hit my face causing me to flinch as I approach the awaiting school. It starts to pour down with rain but that doesn't make me pick up my pace. I stop abruptly sighing in defeat as I look at the prison in front of me. School, yes high school, the place were teenagers are forced to spend five days a week and learn things that will be useless for their later lives when they have to earn a living. I'm probably being overdramatic but who cares. Not me, I think and chuckle to myself grimly. No one's here yet to see the loner emo kid actually show a facial expression other than a wolf glare so there's no need to act like I usually do.

It's still half an hour until we have to go to homeroom so it's more like a ghost town than an actual high school. I always come in early everyday just so I can stay out of the bully's way. Yes there are bullies, aren't there bullies in every school? Luke and co. That's what I call them because it's basically just Luke and his vice president Will who do the actual bullying while the others just laugh and follow them around like lost puppies. But Will isn't really that important unless Luke isn't there. They all bum off Luke. If I said that in front of them I'd be bloody and bruised before I can even shout for help. No one helps anyway, they're too scared. Nothing that serious has happened yet but you never know. For some reason they always target me, it's really annoying. They've done nothing that will actually physically injure me but hurtful words are thrown across the table repeatedly. I don't react though, I figured that if I just ignore them then they will eventually get bored and leave me alone. They haven't got bored yet.

If you haven't already guessed I'm Nico, 15 years old and a sophomore at Goode High school. People say I'm an emo loner kid which in some perspectives, I am. Well I'm a loner but not an emo. I'm just a guy who particularly likes to wear black and band t-shirts and who was shaggy black hair that I should probably cut soon. Sue me. Also I don't really like to socialize with idiots. I try to avoid all self-absorbed people whose only way of finding amusement is to make fun of other people. This is basically the whole school. The amount of rumours that have gone around about me is hilarious. It goes from being some suicidal guy who lives in a cardboard box to a guy whose only source of getting money is to sell drugs. I'm not sure where they come from because I have not put on that impression at all I swear.

Okay maybe I have. I mean, I guess? I don't really try to. I'm actually the opposite of most of the rumours.

I'm not suicidal; I would never do anything like cutting myself. I'm not anorexic I just don't eat big portions usually. I'm not even that skinny that it's frighteningly so. Yes I am a pastel white type skin colour even though when I was younger I used to have a rich olive skin tone. It's not my fault my personality changed. It's not my fault my mother died causing me to live with a father that's never even there and a stepmother who doesn't like me. I used to live in Italy with my sister and mother but my mother died in a car crash and my sister is at some boarding school for all-girls. I couldn't really stay with my sister. You know, unless I tried to make myself look like a girl.

That wouldn't have worked.

Yes, I have bags under my eyes that make me look like I might collapse at any moment. I love to read, and write. I get lost track of time a lot so I don't realise that I've been reading for hours on end. I like drawing too but it doesn't overpower my love for writing. Also I'm not poor, quite the contrary actually. I don't like to brag or anything but I'd like to say that I'm pretty well off. My father Hades used to have a line of business in funeral homes until he sold it for a decent amount of money and decided to be a genealogist instead. My stepmother Persephone owns a flower shop so that's nice I guess. She doesn't like me very much like I've already said, but I don't really care. She's not my mother; she doesn't need to act like one. Whenever my father is actually home they show tiny signs of affection that could be missed at the blink of an eye but I always see. I think it's kinda cute.

I was doing all this thinking and reminiscing that I didn't even realise that there was only ten minutes left and I was still in the rain, which was dwindling out anyway so I wasn't getting that wet. Worried that I would run into Luke I hurriedly walked to homeroom dodging approaching students and made my way my class. Finally there I collapsed into my seat glaring at anyone that dared to comment about my current appearance. Everyone turned around as if they hadn't looked in the first place scared they'd got on the wrong side of me.

They had.

I sit at the back in the corner, no sits near me which I am honestly thankful for. A less social life is a happier one I think to myself I doodle in my notebook.

After five minutes I decide to get my head phones in trying to ignore the chatters being formed as everyone piles in almost late for homeroom. My home room teacher Miss…I have no idea what her name is, Date? Dance? Dang? I snort quietly laughing at my own suggestion. No, not dang, definitely not dang, Dare! Yes! That's the name! Miss Dare, that's what she's called. Because I can't hear anything but the music playing in my ear I look around trying to figure out what's happening and realise she's doing the register. She knows I'm here no need to say here I think shrugging and carry on with the comic strip I'm working on.

Registration doesn't last very long so it was only a matter of getting through the boring teacher telling us stuff like football and what clubs were on this week. She suddenly announced which perked my interest that there was going to be a school dance for sophomores and juniors in two months. I'm not sure why there's going to be one but I know for sure that I'm not going. I'm gay and there are plenty of homophobic people here and not gay people that attend this hell hole of a school. I'll have no one to go with anyway. Everyone knows I'm hella gay (**had to add it sorrynotsorry, I'm way too immature for my age.)** Probably another reason Luke picks on me.

"This is the first time we've done a dance like this and the school council thought it would be good to mix the years up a bit so you could socialize with other years. It's going to be so good for you guys!" Miss Dare exclaims excitedly. She is way too happy all the time it's irritating.

Some guys groan in annoyance since they have to figure out a date while the girls cheer and giggle while they whisper to their friends about who they think is going to ask them to the dance. I roll my eyes, "typical." I mutter quiet enough so no one will hear.

"But miss what if we don't want to socialize with the juniors? It'll be awkward." Some girl whined pulling a face. A lot of nods and murmurs of agreement were seen all around the room.

"You guys shouldn't just stay hovered around your own year! You should socialize with everyone!" miss dare did a mini twirl and spread her arms then looked at everyone with glazed over eyes, "back in _my_ da-" groans of protest and phrases like "not again!" and "I knew this was coming" was thrown across the room.

"You're not even that old!" shouted a popular guy at the front. He was right; Miss Dare was only mid-twenties with long frizzy red hair pulled back into a loose bobble. Freckles were dotted all over her face and arms and she had pretty lime green eyes. She was extremely down to earth and one of those eco-friendly girls and protestors of animals. She was actually an art teacher and is form room was in the art room.

I loved it here because the walls were covers in art pieces by either her or past students who took it for finals.I was always lost in the meaningful paintings on the walls it always made getting through homeroom a lot easier. If I was never going to achieve being a well-known author I would definitely settle for an art teacher. Or maybe I'd teach English, one of them anyway.

After what seemed like years the bell finally rung signalling everyone to lead and head for first period. I got bored more and more as the lessons got on until I was itching for the bell to ring for lunch and almost snapping my pencil in anticipation. I was told off multiple times for causing disruption in class by constantly moving. I was never this agitated in school.

My legs were jumping up and I was tapping my fingers on the desk desperately waiting for the clock to hit 13:00 **(I don't know when American schools have lunch, I'm just winging it) **so we could leave. The moment the bell rung I shot out of my seat and scrambled out of the classroom ignoring the teachers muffled shouts to get me back in which were already forgotten by the time I escaped.

Today I felt like going into the cafeteria instead of the library for once since I don't usually d go there. Too many people, I guess there will probably be an empty table for me to sit and eat my lunch on. As I approached more pupils were leaving out of classrooms looking at me warily when they noticed me walking past. My eyes flickered up to see two guys coming out of their classroom laughing. It was Percy and Jason. They were the other popular group. Luke and co were popular by fear but Percy and Jason's group were popular because everyone liked their group. I don't know why though, when I think about it, they're worse than Luke.

They just watch it; they don't even try to do anything. They're meant to help the people who needs helping. They're the hero's. Well they're not very good ones that's for sure. And the worst part is most of their group just laugh when it happens.

Their group conjures with:

Percy Jackson: Your all around good guy, raven black hair, green eyes, dazzling smile. He always looks out for his friends when they're in need, brave. (I may or may not have had a crush on him in the past but you know, I think it was just hero's worship. It's what I tell myself anyway.) He's not the smartest guy either. He's flunking math. Don't ask me how I know that.

Jason Grace: He's like superman, he's and Percy or probably the only ones who try to help and don't usually laugh, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, scar on the top of his lip from I have no idea I've never asked. He's more like the golden boy of the group. While Percy is the trouble maker and rebel, Jason sticks by the rules and is in the top classes.

Annabeth Chase: She's like Percy's best friend; they used to go out for a couple of years but it didn't work out so they decided on a mutual agreement that they would just stay friends because they were better. Blonde princess curls, calculating stormy grey eyes, she's quite tanned with and athletic build and she's most likely the smartest out of all of them.

Piper Mclean: She's kind of like your typical teenager girl but nicer and more down to earth. She has uneven brown hair with small braided plaits on each side. She's is remarkably beautiful but doesn't show it through the type of clothes. Hair dress style is simple but effective. She is also from a Cherokee descent as you can tell with the facial features. I have a feeling that she has a hidden crush on Jason but Jason doesn't realise it yet.

Then it's Leo and Frank, I don't even think they like each other but they bear being together as much as I bear everyone in school. Leo is more of the class clown, always cracking jokes which frankly (no pun intended…it wasn't really a pun because I was talking about Leo but…ugh whatever) I find infuriating. Frank is a lot quieter but the tallest and more muscular one of the group. I feel like he's not just all muscle though. I don't know him but I just have a feeling that he's a big softie underneath. He tries to look intimidating which ultimately fails because of his round baby face.

So that's them, they're sometimes joined by other people but that's all of them mainly. I start to slow my walking pace so I'm trailing behind Jason and Percy as they are joined by the rest of the group who approach from opposite ways. They walked so slowly oh my god I think exasperating and gesturing wildly behind them even though they couldn't see me.

Once I arrive at the cafeteria I look around searching for an empty spare for me and me only. I see one in the corner on the right and I start to walk I don't even talk five steps before I'm stopped by a tanned hand which is planted firmly on my chest blocking my passage.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" I look up slowly to Luke smiling with a menacing grin his blue eyes sparkling with malevolence. Instead of answering I just looked at him stoically not speaking a word and holding my ground.

"I'm going to say this one more time, where, do you think you're going?" He repeats forcefully pushing me so I stumble a few steps back and conduct myself standing up straight.

I don't answer again but this time I look at the floor timidly. I know something bad will happen now but I will not give him the satisfaction.

"Okay, not going to answer then, that's fine" Luke turns to look at his friends who are all smirking mischievously. He turns around like he's about to walk off leaving me alone and I almost sigh in relief until he stops suddenly to turns to face the cafeteria.

"Hello, hello everyone!" Luke catches everyone's attention as the students in the cafeteria all turn to watch look, "I am Luke, as you all should know" he winks to someone on one of the tables "and I would like to tell everyone about this person right here" he says while gesturing to me, "now Nico here, oh Nico, has decided to spend his lunchtime in the cafeteria for once. I find this extremely odd since he always spends his lunchtimes in the library because he thinks that we are all mere scum beneath him and that he shouldn't have to be in the presence of us. You have heard all the rumours, they are not rumours, and they are all true." Gasps were heard "How can this loner call us all peasants we he is one himself. If anything he is beneath us! Not the other way around, and for him to just feel like strolling in here like he's doing it for the benefit of us is unjust and not right!"

Furious shouts and protest were heard from everywhere in the cafeteria, people were standing up and screaming in my face, I had no idea what was happening as the many faces mixed into my head until it was too much that I screamed. I felt I strong force it me in the stomach, the air was knocked out of me and I gasped for oxygen. I tried to skint my eyes up but all I saw was dancing faces swirling everywhere. It was all too much, i couldn't handle it.

A cold sensation splashed on me drenching my head and most of my t-shirt. Someone had poured their juice on me. Laughter was heard. The shouts turned into laughter which was more painful to hear than the shouts. Soon everyone was throwing food. I couldn't do anything, every time I tried to get up a hand shot me down.

Then a trash can was dumped all over me. That's when the laughter reached its maximum; Luke was being clapped on the back and patted in appreciation as if he'd won the Noble peace prize.

A small spill of adrenaline rushed through me giving me enough energy to push through crowd out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. Before leaving I flashed back and saw that even Percy's table was sniggering at me, even Jason and Percy. So much for them I scoffed.

Storming down the endless corridors and didn't register all the people staring me in question. For all those who snickered I would give them a dirty look to shut them up but that wouldn't work anymore. I was a laughing stock. It was only a Monday how the fuck am I supposed to get through this week?

The doors burst open and I stormed outside the building feeling the bitter wind hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was not going back to that atrocious school today. Maybe everything will blow over tomorrow, yeah right.

I ran all the way home. Well, that's a lie, I got tired so I stopped and lent on the wall trying to catch my breath. I'm not the best at sport okay. I didn't care that it had started to rain again. I didn't care that I could catch pneumonia if I stayed out here any longer. I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to leave.

I squeezed my eyes tightly not letting the upcoming tears fall. "I am not going to cry because of them" I chant quietly.

I know I'm lying to myself. I open my eyes letting the tears fall down my cheeks like a waterfall; the rain was mixed with the tears anyway so you couldn't tell.

I finally got to my house and opened the door quietly trying not to alert my stepmother, she sometimes doesn't open the shop on Mondays, and I don't think she can be bothered.

Trying to enter the house quietly ultimately failed since I let my anger get the best of me and just slammed it shut anyway causing her to jump and turn her head at me in disapproval.

"Nico how many times do I have to tell you, don't slam the door! Wait a minute, shouldn't you be at school? And why are you covered in garbage? Did you go bloody dumpster diving? That's disgust-"

"Shut up Persephone! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped turning to go upstairs.

"Now how are you going to get anyone with that disgraceful mouth of yours? I swea-"

I'd had enough of Persephone and her bitchiness today. The moment I was in my room I leaped onto the bed falling in a heap and curled into the sheets replaying that had happened.

I remembered all of it: the walking in the rain to the cafeteria and the hallways. I hated everyone at that wretched place, especially the popular groups. Thinking back to when I saw everyone sniggering anger was bubbling up inside of me until it felt like all I could see was red.

I felt like I couldn't control my own body when I was overwhelmed by anger and lashed out everywhere. Anything I could put my hands was broken immediately. Books were ripped apart, glasses broken, posters torn, even cracked the picture frame of me and Bianca when were little. Anything in close proximity was ruined.

After my major tantrum my body felt drained so I just fell back onto the bed and bowed my head wiping the angry tears that were produced. I let my head fall onto the pillow and closed my eyes wishing for everything to just go away. I let sleep take the over me letting my last conscious be about hating life and everyone in it.

I woke up slowly, my vision temporarily blurred as my eyes tried to focus on my close surrounding. I looked over to my digital clock to see that it was cracked but still working.

5:42 it read, I'm guessing it's the afternoon; I can't have slept for _that_ long that it's the morning. My light had been on the whole time so I wasn't entirely in the dark. I couldn't even place my feet on the floor without being pierced by shards of glass. What did I do to cause all of this destruction? Why did I do it? And then everything came rushing back to me. School. Cafeteria. Luke. Oh yeah, I remember.

I reach for one of my jackets off the floor and try to awkwardly brush the glass into one corner. Wait why is there even glass? What did I break? Remembering what it was I slowly turn my head to the picture frame that was now fallen from its upright position on the side desk.

I grasped the picture frame gently tracing over the cracks. Bianca. I sighed putting it on the desk and leaned back resting on the wall and then groaning inwardly. I need to deal with this situation a different way. How can a release all my anger without destroying anything or letting my anger out directly towards someone?

A light bulb moment appeared a few minutes later making me click my fingers in delight.

"Ooh I could video it instead and deal with it that way. It's actually a good idea Nico; pat yourself on the back…why am I talking to myself?"

Getting up I settled my feel onto the ground and walked over to my laptop sitting the desk chair which I call spinny chair thing because, come on, it deserves a better name than desk chair.

Sitting down with a humph I open the laptop and press the on button waiting for it to log on. I type the password McDonald's; do I even need to explain why? In fact I should really change that, anyone can guess that, I think getting side tracked and then shaking my head trying to focus on what I'm doing.

Okay web camera up and ready to go. The webcam was now on and I could see myself on screen. A hesitant finger shook up as it hovered over the button. I quickly closed my eyes and clicked. Slowly pulling my fingers away from the keyboard, my eyes peeked open to see the red button on the screen blinking consistently. It was on. Now or never.

"So I'm Nico" I say awkwardly waving to the camera. I sigh annoyed with my stage presence "Oh this is ridiculous, there's no need to be shy, there's no on even freaking watching. I'm Nico and I would like to rant and complain and evidently bitch about every single thing I find annoying about my life and everyone and everything in it. I'm just ranting about anything that pisses me off really.

"Let's start off with today shall we! Today I went to school as any good student would do. I was minding my own business trying not to talk to anyone because you see; I'm the quiet scary emo kid in class. I don't talk to anyone because I just don't like them. Anyway back to the story, I wanted to go to the cafeteria since I usually go to library but decided to do something different for once. That was the first mistake. So I'm there about to enter and then a hand stops me. Oh surprise surprise it's the school bully. I'm not naming names but I'm just gonna say puke for this purpose.

"So puke is there thinking he's all cool and then he starts feeding everyone these lies about what I said about them and my first initial thought is, what the fuck is he on? And they ended up believing him and that's when I'm thrown to the ground and food is being thrown at me. Everyone was laughing. Well I didn't find it fucking funny. I liked this shirt!" I whined picking at the shirt I was still wearing.

"I don't understand why people find it so funny. Are their lives so bad that they find pleasure in someone else's pain and suffering? There are some sick people in this world and I don't think any time of doctor or medication they are put on will ever help them." The whole rant carried on for about ten more minutes with me just talking about things like my family and even strangers. I even tell them about the popular groups in the school too and their personalities.

"Okay so I'm gay, and everyone knows that, I'm not sure if that's another reason why they pick on me. I just don't know. You know the stereo types for gay people right? They're all meant to be stunning with dazzling white teeth and handsome with a flamboyant edge to them. The ones that go shopping with their best girl friend and they talk about boys all the time. It's a load of utter crap. Yes there are some gay people like that, but not every single gay person is like that so when everyone found out about be honestly they were disappointed.

"some of them even tried to approach me because they thought that underneath all this black clothing and glares I was some drag queen that sung mamma mia and plaited hair." I scoffed humourlessly "they really are deluded. Well I think this rant is over now. Trust me I have still have a lot to say, that's not it but they were just the main things on my mind today. No one will see this anyway so all is well. Bye I guess, and have a great time doing whatever you're doing in life. Wow that got deep fast." Then I clicked stop, and it was over. I had finished my rant for now. I felt finally at peace, for now. I was calmer, relaxed.

If no one was going to see this, was all that a waste of time? No, it wasn't, it made me feel much better about myself. I do have a YouTube account that I don't even use called, ImaFucKinGgHoSTKinG, yes it's weird but whatever. I might as well post it, it's not like it'll get any views.

I click on the YouTube icon sending me to the site and alerting me on all the new videos Seananners and Pewdiepie have posted before going onto my own account. I link the video and now all I have to do is press upload. Shall I do it? Do I have the guts? I feel like a devil and angel is on my shoulders whispering in my ear.

My palms are sweating as they linger on the button and I'm shaking uncontrollably in my seat.

"Just do it!" my mind hisses persistently.

"No! What if someone sees it! You'll be so embarrassed and dead meat if Luke catches it too! Don't do it! Be logical."

"Don't listen to them, remember all the things they have done to you, they've laughed in your faces, and they never take you seriously. All the rumours. All you're doing is expressing your anger. And anyways no one will see it, what's there to worry about. I guarantee you will feel 100% better if you post it."

"Don't do it!"

"Come on Nico, do it"

"Don't!"  
"Do it!"

"Don't!"

"Do it!"

My mind was racing, suddenly the bad conscious started to overpower as all I could hear was, "do it, do it, do it, Do it! DO IT!" the chanting was so intense that I gave in and clicked the button. It was done. I had broadcasted it all over the world. I could hear the faint cheering of people and knew I was hallucinating.

Wiping my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans I turned the laptop off and stood shakily making my way to the bed and trying not to trip over all the objects on the floor. I quickly changed into a loose t-shirt and joggers then collapsed into bed trying to not think of what I had just done.

I knew it was only 7:30pm at the most but oddly I felt physically drained, my eyes couldn't stay open for any longer. Once again, I let Hypnos take my conscious into the sleep world. What felt like a black blanket covered my mind until my brain went in full shut down. I was now asleep waiting for the next day to come.

I woke up at 5am, I felt refreshed and happy for once. I had finally got a decent night's sleep. It felt good to be fully awake. I rotated sharply at my computer glaring deeply at it thinking about last night's happenings.

I might as well check on YouTube to see if anyone as actually seen the video. I turned on the laptop and tapped into the password. Waiting for it to load I drummed on the keyboard humming quietly a song by the killers. Mr Brightside I think it was called.

Going on YouTube I went on my account dully thinking that it would have 1 maybe 2 views. What I saw was not nice. I started choking on air as a result and was coughing so violently I thought my fucking lungs would come out. 17 million views and it was still fricking counting. At least 20,000 comments or more. The amount of likes I got as well is phenomenal. Over 500,000 likes. Only 20,000 dislikes.

The only thing I could actually think at the moment was the words.

Well shit.

**Authors note, important! So first chapter done. That was fun. I hope you like it and make sure to comment/review. And I have a really important question. What should the pairing be? Percico or Jasico? I really don't mind I'll do either. There is not Annabeth or Piper bashing in this. I have tumblr thefandomisourfamily and that's my Instagram too. so yea tell me Percico or Jasic****_AN: Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction so yea; I'll try not to make it too crappy. Some fanfictions make me cringe so much so I'll try not to be like them either. I don't have a beta so feel free to tell me any spelling or grammar mistakes I make. I really like the plot I came up with and I'm confident this will turning to a great story so I hope you guys do to. All of it will be in Nico's POV by the way. There will be no major lemons or smut in this story, I don't write that. I accept criticism but don't just blatantly insult me either. Hope you like the first chapter I do, anyway. The amount research I actually had to do about America to write this fanfiction in an American style was just fucking embarrassing. Yes I'm English but I should still know the basics of American high schools right? They're so much different to ours. Okay I'm ranting so let the chapter begin. This is just kinda off a filler and a basically how everything happened. The plot will probably start in chapter two so bear with me okay._**

**_Disclaimer: characters aren't mine, their Rick Riordan's as you all know. I don't know why I have to do this you know I'm not Rick undercover that would be fricking weird…_**

Chapter 1: WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO UPLOAD IT TO YOUTUBE?

The cold droplets hit my face causing me to flinch as I approach the awaiting school. It starts to pour down with rain but that doesn't make me pick up my pace. I stop abruptly sighing in defeat as I look at the prison in front of me. School, yes high school, the place were teenagers are forced to spend five days a week and learn things that will be useless for their later lives when they have to earn a living. I'm probably being overdramatic but who cares. Not me, I think and chuckle to myself grimly. No one's here yet to see the loner emo kid actually show a facial expression other than a wolf glare so there's no need to act like I usually do.

It's still half an hour until we have to go to homeroom so it's more like a ghost town than an actual high school. I always come in early everyday just so I can stay out of the bully's way. Yes there are bullies, aren't there bullies in every school? Luke and co. That's what I call them because it's basically just Luke and his vice president Will who do the actual bullying while the others just laugh and follow them around like lost puppies. But Will isn't really that important unless Luke isn't there. They all bum off Luke. If I said that in front of them I'd be bloody and bruised before I can even shout for help. No one helps anyway, they're too scared. Nothing that serious has happened yet but you never know. For some reason they always target me, it's really annoying. They've done nothing that will actually physically injure me but hurtful words are thrown across the table repeatedly. I don't react though, I figured that if I just ignore them then they will eventually get bored and leave me alone. They haven't got bored yet.

If you haven't already guessed I'm Nico, 15 years old and a sophomore at Goode High school. People say I'm an emo loner kid which in some perspectives, I am. Well I'm a loner but not an emo. I'm just a guy who particularly likes to wear black and band t-shirts and who was shaggy black hair that I should probably cut soon. Sue me. Also I don't really like to socialize with idiots. I try to avoid all self-absorbed people whose only way of finding amusement is to make fun of other people. This is basically the whole school. The amount of rumours that have gone around about me is hilarious. It goes from being some suicidal guy who lives in a cardboard box to a guy whose only source of getting money is to sell drugs. I'm not sure where they come from because I have not put on that impression at all I swear.

Okay maybe I have. I mean, I guess? I don't really try to. I'm actually the opposite of most of the rumours.

I'm not suicidal; I would never do anything like cutting myself. I'm not anorexic I just don't eat big portions usually. I'm not even that skinny that it's frighteningly so. Yes I am a pastel white type skin colour even though when I was younger I used to have a rich olive skin tone. It's not my fault my personality changed. It's not my fault my mother died causing me to live with a father that's never even there and a stepmother who doesn't like me. I used to live in Italy with my sister and mother but my mother died in a car crash and my sister is at some boarding school for all-girls. I couldn't really stay with my sister. You know, unless I tried to make myself look like a girl.

That wouldn't have worked.

Yes, I have bags under my eyes that make me look like I might collapse at any moment. I love to read, and write. I get lost track of time a lot so I don't realise that I've been reading for hours on end. I like drawing too but it doesn't overpower my love for writing. Also I'm not poor, quite the contrary actually. I don't like to brag or anything but I'd like to say that I'm pretty well off. My father Hades used to have a line of business in funeral homes until he sold it for a decent amount of money and decided to be a genealogist instead. My stepmother Persephone owns a flower shop so that's nice I guess. She doesn't like me very much like I've already said, but I don't really care. She's not my mother; she doesn't need to act like one. Whenever my father is actually home they show tiny signs of affection that could be missed at the blink of an eye but I always see. I think it's kinda cute.

I was doing all this thinking and reminiscing that I didn't even realise that there was only ten minutes left and I was still in the rain, which was dwindling out anyway so I wasn't getting that wet. Worried that I would run into Luke I hurriedly walked to homeroom dodging approaching students and made my way my class. Finally there I collapsed into my seat glaring at anyone that dared to comment about my current appearance. Everyone turned around as if they hadn't looked in the first place scared they'd got on the wrong side of me.

They had.

I sit at the back in the corner, no sits near me which I am honestly thankful for. A less social life is a happier one I think to myself I doodle in my notebook.

After five minutes I decide to get my head phones in trying to ignore the chatters being formed as everyone piles in almost late for homeroom. My home room teacher Miss…I have no idea what her name is, Date? Dance? Dang? I snort quietly laughing at my own suggestion. No, not dang, definitely not dang, Dare! Yes! That's the name! Miss Dare, that's what she's called. Because I can't hear anything but the music playing in my ear I look around trying to figure out what's happening and realise she's doing the register. She knows I'm here no need to say here I think shrugging and carry on with the comic strip I'm working on.

Registration doesn't last very long so it was only a matter of getting through the boring teacher telling us stuff like football and what clubs were on this week. She suddenly announced which perked my interest that there was going to be a school dance for sophomores and juniors in two months. I'm not sure why there's going to be one but I know for sure that I'm not going. I'm gay and there are plenty of homophobic people here and not gay people that attend this hell hole of a school. I'll have no one to go with anyway. Everyone knows I'm hella gay (**had to add it sorrynotsorry, I'm way too immature for my age.)** Probably another reason Luke picks on me.

"This is the first time we've done a dance like this and the school council thought it would be good to mix the years up a bit so you could socialize with other years. It's going to be so good for you guys!" Miss Dare exclaims excitedly. She is way too happy all the time it's irritating.

Some guys groan in annoyance since they have to figure out a date while the girls cheer and giggle while they whisper to their friends about who they think is going to ask them to the dance. I roll my eyes, "typical." I mutter quiet enough so no one will hear.

"But miss what if we don't want to socialize with the juniors? It'll be awkward." Some girl whined pulling a face. A lot of nods and murmurs of agreement were seen all around the room.

"You guys shouldn't just stay hovered around your own year! You should socialize with everyone!" miss dare did a mini twirl and spread her arms then looked at everyone with glazed over eyes, "back in _my_ da-" groans of protest and phrases like "not again!" and "I knew this was coming" was thrown across the room.

"You're not even that old!" shouted a popular guy at the front. He was right; Miss Dare was only mid-twenties with long frizzy red hair pulled back into a loose bobble. Freckles were dotted all over her face and arms and she had pretty lime green eyes. She was extremely down to earth and one of those eco-friendly girls and protestors of animals. She was actually an art teacher and is form room was in the art room.

I loved it here because the walls were covers in art pieces by either her or past students who took it for finals.I was always lost in the meaningful paintings on the walls it always made getting through homeroom a lot easier. If I was never going to achieve being a well-known author I would definitely settle for an art teacher. Or maybe I'd teach English, one of them anyway.

After what seemed like years the bell finally rung signalling everyone to lead and head for first period. I got bored more and more as the lessons got on until I was itching for the bell to ring for lunch and almost snapping my pencil in anticipation. I was told off multiple times for causing disruption in class by constantly moving. I was never this agitated in school.

My legs were jumping up and I was tapping my fingers on the desk desperately waiting for the clock to hit 13:00 **(I don't know when American schools have lunch, I'm just winging it) **so we could leave. The moment the bell rung I shot out of my seat and scrambled out of the classroom ignoring the teachers muffled shouts to get me back in which were already forgotten by the time I escaped.

Today I felt like going into the cafeteria instead of the library for once since I don't usually d go there. Too many people, I guess there will probably be an empty table for me to sit and eat my lunch on. As I approached more pupils were leaving out of classrooms looking at me warily when they noticed me walking past. My eyes flickered up to see two guys coming out of their classroom laughing. It was Percy and Jason. They were the other popular group. Luke and co were popular by fear but Percy and Jason's group were popular because everyone liked their group. I don't know why though, when I think about it, they're worse than Luke.

They just watch it; they don't even try to do anything. They're meant to help the people who needs helping. They're the hero's. Well they're not very good ones that's for sure. And the worst part is most of their group just laugh when it happens.

Their group conjures with:

Percy Jackson: Your all around good guy, raven black hair, green eyes, dazzling smile. He always looks out for his friends when they're in need, brave. (I may or may not have had a crush on him in the past but you know, I think it was just hero's worship. It's what I tell myself anyway.) He's not the smartest guy either. He's flunking math. Don't ask me how I know that.

Jason Grace: He's like superman, he's and Percy or probably the only ones who try to help and don't usually laugh, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, scar on the top of his lip from I have no idea I've never asked. He's more like the golden boy of the group. While Percy is the trouble maker and rebel, Jason sticks by the rules and is in the top classes.

Annabeth Chase: She's like Percy's best friend; they used to go out for a couple of years but it didn't work out so they decided on a mutual agreement that they would just stay friends because they were better. Blonde princess curls, calculating stormy grey eyes, she's quite tanned with and athletic build and she's most likely the smartest out of all of them.

Piper Mclean: She's kind of like your typical teenager girl but nicer and more down to earth. She has uneven brown hair with small braided plaits on each side. She's is remarkably beautiful but doesn't show it through the type of clothes. Hair dress style is simple but effective. She is also from a Cherokee descent as you can tell with the facial features. I have a feeling that she has a hidden crush on Jason but Jason doesn't realise it yet.

Then it's Leo and Frank, I don't even think they like each other but they bear being together as much as I bear everyone in school. Leo is more of the class clown, always cracking jokes which frankly (no pun intended…it wasn't really a pun because I was talking about Leo but…ugh whatever) I find infuriating. Frank is a lot quieter but the tallest and more muscular one of the group. I feel like he's not just all muscle though. I don't know him but I just have a feeling that he's a big softie underneath. He tries to look intimidating which ultimately fails because of his round baby face.

So that's them, they're sometimes joined by other people but that's all of them mainly. I start to slow my walking pace so I'm trailing behind Jason and Percy as they are joined by the rest of the group who approach from opposite ways. They walked so slowly oh my god I think exasperating and gesturing wildly behind them even though they couldn't see me.

Once I arrive at the cafeteria I look around searching for an empty spare for me and me only. I see one in the corner on the right and I start to walk I don't even talk five steps before I'm stopped by a tanned hand which is planted firmly on my chest blocking my passage.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" I look up slowly to Luke smiling with a menacing grin his blue eyes sparkling with malevolence. Instead of answering I just looked at him stoically not speaking a word and holding my ground.

"I'm going to say this one more time, where, do you think you're going?" He repeats forcefully pushing me so I stumble a few steps back and conduct myself standing up straight.

I don't answer again but this time I look at the floor timidly. I know something bad will happen now but I will not give him the satisfaction.

"Okay, not going to answer then, that's fine" Luke turns to look at his friends who are all smirking mischievously. He turns around like he's about to walk off leaving me alone and I almost sigh in relief until he stops suddenly to turns to face the cafeteria.

"Hello, hello everyone!" Luke catches everyone's attention as the students in the cafeteria all turn to watch look, "I am Luke, as you all should know" he winks to someone on one of the tables "and I would like to tell everyone about this person right here" he says while gesturing to me, "now Nico here, oh Nico, has decided to spend his lunchtime in the cafeteria for once. I find this extremely odd since he always spends his lunchtimes in the library because he thinks that we are all mere scum beneath him and that he shouldn't have to be in the presence of us. You have heard all the rumours, they are not rumours, and they are all true." Gasps were heard "How can this loner call us all peasants we he is one himself. If anything he is beneath us! Not the other way around, and for him to just feel like strolling in here like he's doing it for the benefit of us is unjust and not right!"

Furious shouts and protest were heard from everywhere in the cafeteria, people were standing up and screaming in my face, I had no idea what was happening as the many faces mixed into my head until it was too much that I screamed. I felt I strong force it me in the stomach, the air was knocked out of me and I gasped for oxygen. I tried to skint my eyes up but all I saw was dancing faces swirling everywhere. It was all too much, i couldn't handle it.

A cold sensation splashed on me drenching my head and most of my t-shirt. Someone had poured their juice on me. Laughter was heard. The shouts turned into laughter which was more painful to hear than the shouts. Soon everyone was throwing food. I couldn't do anything, every time I tried to get up a hand shot me down.

Then a trash can was dumped all over me. That's when the laughter reached its maximum; Luke was being clapped on the back and patted in appreciation as if he'd won the Noble peace prize.

A small spill of adrenaline rushed through me giving me enough energy to push through crowd out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. Before leaving I flashed back and saw that even Percy's table was sniggering at me, even Jason and Percy. So much for them I scoffed.

Storming down the endless corridors and didn't register all the people staring me in question. For all those who snickered I would give them a dirty look to shut them up but that wouldn't work anymore. I was a laughing stock. It was only a Monday how the fuck am I supposed to get through this week?

The doors burst open and I stormed outside the building feeling the bitter wind hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was not going back to that atrocious school today. Maybe everything will blow over tomorrow, yeah right.

I ran all the way home. Well, that's a lie, I got tired so I stopped and lent on the wall trying to catch my breath. I'm not the best at sport okay. I didn't care that it had started to rain again. I didn't care that I could catch pneumonia if I stayed out here any longer. I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to leave.

I squeezed my eyes tightly not letting the upcoming tears fall. "I am not going to cry because of them" I chant quietly.

I know I'm lying to myself. I open my eyes letting the tears fall down my cheeks like a waterfall; the rain was mixed with the tears anyway so you couldn't tell.

I finally got to my house and opened the door quietly trying not to alert my stepmother, she sometimes doesn't open the shop on Mondays, and I don't think she can be bothered.

Trying to enter the house quietly ultimately failed since I let my anger get the best of me and just slammed it shut anyway causing her to jump and turn her head at me in disapproval.

"Nico how many times do I have to tell you, don't slam the door! Wait a minute, shouldn't you be at school? And why are you covered in garbage? Did you go bloody dumpster diving? That's disgust-"

"Shut up Persephone! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped turning to go upstairs.

"Now how are you going to get anyone with that disgraceful mouth of yours? I swea-"

I'd had enough of Persephone and her bitchiness today. The moment I was in my room I leaped onto the bed falling in a heap and curled into the sheets replaying that had happened.

I remembered all of it: the walking in the rain to the cafeteria and the hallways. I hated everyone at that wretched place, especially the popular groups. Thinking back to when I saw everyone sniggering anger was bubbling up inside of me until it felt like all I could see was red.

I felt like I couldn't control my own body when I was overwhelmed by anger and lashed out everywhere. Anything I could put my hands was broken immediately. Books were ripped apart, glasses broken, posters torn, even cracked the picture frame of me and Bianca when were little. Anything in close proximity was ruined.

After my major tantrum my body felt drained so I just fell back onto the bed and bowed my head wiping the angry tears that were produced. I let my head fall onto the pillow and closed my eyes wishing for everything to just go away. I let sleep take the over me letting my last conscious be about hating life and everyone in it.

I woke up slowly, my vision temporarily blurred as my eyes tried to focus on my close surrounding. I looked over to my digital clock to see that it was cracked but still working.

5:42 it read, I'm guessing it's the afternoon; I can't have slept for _that_ long that it's the morning. My light had been on the whole time so I wasn't entirely in the dark. I couldn't even place my feet on the floor without being pierced by shards of glass. What did I do to cause all of this destruction? Why did I do it? And then everything came rushing back to me. School. Cafeteria. Luke. Oh yeah, I remember.

I reach for one of my jackets off the floor and try to awkwardly brush the glass into one corner. Wait why is there even glass? What did I break? Remembering what it was I slowly turn my head to the picture frame that was now fallen from its upright position on the side desk.

I grasped the picture frame gently tracing over the cracks. Bianca. I sighed putting it on the desk and leaned back resting on the wall and then groaning inwardly. I need to deal with this situation a different way. How can a release all my anger without destroying anything or letting my anger out directly towards someone?

A light bulb moment appeared a few minutes later making me click my fingers in delight.

"Ooh I could video it instead and deal with it that way. It's actually a good idea Nico; pat yourself on the back…why am I talking to myself?"

Getting up I settled my feel onto the ground and walked over to my laptop sitting the desk chair which I call spinny chair thing because, come on, it deserves a better name than desk chair.

Sitting down with a humph I open the laptop and press the on button waiting for it to log on. I type the password McDonald's; do I even need to explain why? In fact I should really change that, anyone can guess that, I think getting side tracked and then shaking my head trying to focus on what I'm doing.

Okay web camera up and ready to go. The webcam was now on and I could see myself on screen. A hesitant finger shook up as it hovered over the button. I quickly closed my eyes and clicked. Slowly pulling my fingers away from the keyboard, my eyes peeked open to see the red button on the screen blinking consistently. It was on. Now or never.

"So I'm Nico" I say awkwardly waving to the camera. I sigh annoyed with my stage presence "Oh this is ridiculous, there's no need to be shy, there's no on even freaking watching. I'm Nico and I would like to rant and complain and evidently bitch about every single thing I find annoying about my life and everyone and everything in it. I'm just ranting about anything that pisses me off really.

"Let's start off with today shall we! Today I went to school as any good student would do. I was minding my own business trying not to talk to anyone because you see; I'm the quiet scary emo kid in class. I don't talk to anyone because I just don't like them. Anyway back to the story, I wanted to go to the cafeteria since I usually go to library but decided to do something different for once. That was the first mistake. So I'm there about to enter and then a hand stops me. Oh surprise surprise it's the school bully. I'm not naming names but I'm just gonna say puke for this purpose.

"So puke is there thinking he's all cool and then he starts feeding everyone these lies about what I said about them and my first initial thought is, what the fuck is he on? And they ended up believing him and that's when I'm thrown to the ground and food is being thrown at me. Everyone was laughing. Well I didn't find it fucking funny. I liked this shirt!" I whined picking at the shirt I was still wearing.

"I don't understand why people find it so funny. Are their lives so bad that they find pleasure in someone else's pain and suffering? There are some sick people in this world and I don't think any time of doctor or medication they are put on will ever help them." The whole rant carried on for about ten more minutes with me just talking about things like my family and even strangers. I even tell them about the popular groups in the school too and their personalities.

"Okay so I'm gay, and everyone knows that, I'm not sure if that's another reason why they pick on me. I just don't know. You know the stereo types for gay people right? They're all meant to be stunning with dazzling white teeth and handsome with a flamboyant edge to them. The ones that go shopping with their best girl friend and they talk about boys all the time. It's a load of utter crap. Yes there are some gay people like that, but not every single gay person is like that so when everyone found out about be honestly they were disappointed.

"some of them even tried to approach me because they thought that underneath all this black clothing and glares I was some drag queen that sung mamma mia and plaited hair." I scoffed humourlessly "they really are deluded. Well I think this rant is over now. Trust me I have still have a lot to say, that's not it but they were just the main things on my mind today. No one will see this anyway so all is well. Bye I guess, and have a great time doing whatever you're doing in life. Wow that got deep fast." Then I clicked stop, and it was over. I had finished my rant for now. I felt finally at peace, for now. I was calmer, relaxed.

If no one was going to see this, was all that a waste of time? No, it wasn't, it made me feel much better about myself. I do have a YouTube account that I don't even use called, ImaFucKinGgHoSTKinG, yes it's weird but whatever. I might as well post it, it's not like it'll get any views.

I click on the YouTube icon sending me to the site and alerting me on all the new videos Seananners and Pewdiepie have posted before going onto my own account. I link the video and now all I have to do is press upload. Shall I do it? Do I have the guts? I feel like a devil and angel is on my shoulders whispering in my ear.

My palms are sweating as they linger on the button and I'm shaking uncontrollably in my seat.

"Just do it!" my mind hisses persistently.

"No! What if someone sees it! You'll be so embarrassed and dead meat if Luke catches it too! Don't do it! Be logical."

"Don't listen to them, remember all the things they have done to you, they've laughed in your faces, and they never take you seriously. All the rumours. All you're doing is expressing your anger. And anyways no one will see it, what's there to worry about. I guarantee you will feel 100% better if you post it."

"Don't do it!"

"Come on Nico, do it"

"Don't!"  
"Do it!"

"Don't!"

"Do it!"

My mind was racing, suddenly the bad conscious started to overpower as all I could hear was, "do it, do it, do it, Do it! DO IT!" the chanting was so intense that I gave in and clicked the button. It was done. I had broadcasted it all over the world. I could hear the faint cheering of people and knew I was hallucinating.

Wiping my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans I turned the laptop off and stood shakily making my way to the bed and trying not to trip over all the objects on the floor. I quickly changed into a loose t-shirt and joggers then collapsed into bed trying to not think of what I had just done.

I knew it was only 7:30pm at the most but oddly I felt physically drained, my eyes couldn't stay open for any longer. Once again, I let Hypnos take my conscious into the sleep world. What felt like a black blanket covered my mind until my brain went in full shut down. I was now asleep waiting for the next day to come.

I woke up at 5am, I felt refreshed and happy for once. I had finally got a decent night's sleep. It felt good to be fully awake. I rotated sharply at my computer glaring deeply at it thinking about last night's happenings.

I might as well check on YouTube to see if anyone as actually seen the video. I turned on the laptop and tapped into the password. Waiting for it to load I drummed on the keyboard humming quietly a song by the killers. Mr Brightside I think it was called.

Going on YouTube I went on my account dully thinking that it would have 1 maybe 2 views. What I saw was not nice. I started choking on air as a result and was coughing so violently I thought my fucking lungs would come out. 17 million views and it was still fricking counting. At least 20,000 comments or more. The amount of likes I got as well is phenomenal. Over 500,000 likes. Only 20,000 dislikes.

The only thing I could actually think at the moment was the words.

Well shit.

**Authors note, important! So first chapter done. That was fun. I hope you like it and make sure to comment/review. And I have a really important question. What should the pairing be? Percico or Jasico? I really don't mind I'll do either. There is not Annabeth or Piper bashing in this. I have tumblr thefandomisourfamily and that's my Instagram too. so yea tell me Percico or Jasic**


	2. hangover-the day after

**A/N: This took way too long. My computer was being a retard. I actually got a new laptop on Sunday so I had to set it up and stuff. Then it decided to take two days to update which left me typing random parts of the chapter on my phone or in the car outside Asda writing in a notebook. Only yesterday and today I did the proper writing. I'll try to post faster but no promises.**

**Stupid disclaimer: why do I even have to put this? The characters aren't mine nor will they ever be.**

That's when the hyperventilating started. The questions came barrelling at me and I couldn't cope with all the stress. My brain was going in overloaded. The panic and apprehension was engulfing me until I was quivering mess. What? When? Who? And the most frequent question what came popping up in my brain. How?!

Every time I refreshed the page hundreds more were added onto the views which were rapidly turning into thousands. It was all too much. My hands were jerking in random directions and my eyes were twitching unnaturally. I felt like I was having some sort of seizure. I probably was to be honest.

By now I was walking up and down my not-so tidy room not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that I was stepping on broken objects from last night's previous events. There were bigger problems to solve than a messy stinking room.

I'm yanking my hair agonizingly currently but I don't care about the excruciating pain my actions are making me encounter. Why didn't I just listen to my conscious? Why did I listen to the voice in my head that I knew wasn't mine and let it influence me into taking the wrong choice? What is with me?

I screeched in frustration. I didn't care if I woke the bloody street, Persephone and my dad included. I was livid.

What if people from my school saw it? What if Luke saw it? Shit. Didn't think of that one did you Nico? Oh yea, I did, I just didn't think it could actually happen! He'll know that I was talking about him, puke is a manifestly obvious alias. It could only mean one name if you think about it. I know Luke isn't the brightest guy I know, but he isn't the dumbest either.

Out of all those 17 million and counting views he's got to at least have seen it once. I'm dead. Dead is what I am. I'm a dead man.

Every single thing I said in that video was an insult. No matter who it was about, it was an insult. The teachers, the pupils, my parents, everyone. They're all going to know exactly what I think of them. I think badly about most of them.

I remember in vivid detail what I said about Luke, a dickhead is the summary. I told everyone what he did, what I think of his group, that he's just a pathetic idiot seeking for petty attention. Most of it was about just that I basically hate him. And there were swear words inserted into at least every sentence. Oh the swear words! Old women would be gasping in horror in disgust with the amount of vulgar language I used.

I usually don't use as much cuss words. Only when I'm angry. Otherwise I'm a little ray of sunshine. I assure you.

But when I do, you may want to step back. I'm like a volcano. I build up for long time period until suddenly I'm filled to the brink and bam, I explode and that's when all the toxic fumes are spluttered out leaving the whole area into a burnt mess.

The corner of my eye catches something small at the edge of my bed as I turn around trying to conjure enough confidence to get ready for school. It's my phone, do I even dare check it? I know I don't have a Facebook page or instagram or any of those social media sites but I'm pretty darn sure some people may have my number.

The only reason they have it is because we have to do school projects with parents that you don't get to pick and they ask for my number so they can check if I've finished it or not.

They would've deleted the number by now right? Wrong. What probably happened is some helpless scum that had once been my partner was told by one of the 'populars' to hand the number over on Facebook and promised that that person would finally have the chance to become popular and one of them. Lies.

You should be proud worthless student. You've been fooled by them. Smart one.

I see another notification pop up at the top of my screen and telling me that I have over 200 messages from different people who go to my school. I don't want to open it, nope, I refuse, and I think shaking my head and crossing my arms.

Then I hear that voice in my subconscious again.

"Oh come on Nico, you can do this, don't be a coward, it's just a couple of messages. You're not going to let them get to you are you? I thought you were stronger than that." I could hear the smugness in that damn stupid voice.

Covering my eyes while peeking through the cracks slightly, I retrieve the phone and open the message app. The most recent one was form just the minutes ago.

I wonder what they say, probably how they're going to pound me into dust and death threats like that for insulting them all harshly. They can't do anything to me. I've already accepted my death by the hands of Luke and Luke only. Give a few of Luke's gang members that'll have to hold me down. I'm not going without a fight you're darn sure about that.

I laugh in the face of death now.

Some of the messages that danced on the screen were the expectant, **oh so that's what you think of me punk? Just you wait until you get to school.** I find it weird how all these probably jocks and tough guys seem to have the perfect grammar. I chuckle slightly at my random thought.

Other messages were like **Oh my God! Are you that Nico guy from the YouTube video? You're hilarious! I feel exactly same about those people at school! I thought I was the only one!** these sort of messages surprised me immensely.

There was one text message that stood out from the others. Usually the text had names at the end to tell me who they are. I don't understand how that is anyway helpful, I only know a handful of people that go to my school and way.

Greatly intrigued by this one text message, I stopped panicking and leaned back slightly focusing on the context of the message.

**Hi, you probably don't know who I am, and honestly, I didn't have a clue who you were until that video spilled out to the world. You did mention me in that video, and I'd like to say that I am sorry. Sorry for my behaviour towards you and how I didn't stick up for you. I've seen you a couple of time at school but never noticed how you were treated and I feel ashamed. I apologise. I hope that we can be friends.**

**Now for my really fucking smart alias I just came up with then- help. **

Who is this mystery person? And help? What could that mean? That's their alias? Ugh, that could mean anything! It must be some sort of flexion on their personality or something. I'm never going to be able to guess because I don't know anyone as a person at that school. Or maybe, it's something that they are supposed to do, help people, be leader, and be some sort of hero to anyone and everyone. That's why they were so crushed with what I said.

Also it's someone's that I talked about personally. I talked about a lot of people, and I called out a lot of names. This isn't helping. I'm overthinking this. They said they want to be friends so maybe if anyone approaches me today I'll be able to figure who it was.

What time was it now? 7:30am.

"Shit!" I curse knowing I'm going to be late rushing into the shower and yanking my black jeans and band t-shirt then putting my signature aviator jacket on. All of this in nine minutes thirty seconds flat. New record.

I burst into the living and was about to sprint into the kitchen to grab a banana when a sickly sweet obviously fake voice stopped me.

"Nico, nice that you've finally made you're appearance downstairs." My stepmother Persephone said looking down into her cup and tracing the out of the object with her forefinger.

"Erm hi…Persephone, we don't usually see each other in the morning I thought you were already gone?" I answered uneasily a bit confused with her current actions.

She laughed mockingly for a breath second before replying. "well funny thing really, I was about to leave the house at 7:00am just to set up the shop, water the plants etcetera you know the usual, when I get a text from one of you students mum, you know Jason Grace right?"

"I know of him bu-"

"Anyway anyway doesn't matter" she cut me off rudely waving her hand distinguishing anything I was going to stay "well she told me to watch this _very _interesting video…"

At that moment I completely froze like ice my mouth hanging ajar.

Persephone's expression exchanged to recognition and set her cup of coffee down slamming it slightly so the coffee slipped out of the cup and onto the table. She didn't seem fazed though, she had already got out of her chair and was slowly approaching me.

"So you know exactly what video I was talking about. And it was you wasn't it? No doubt about that. I know you were slightly messed up but really? I heard the racket you were making in your room last night. Tell me, how many things in that room is broken? And everything you said in that video, all of them, so offensive to people who don't even deserve it! Did you even think about this how this would represent mine and your dad's reputation?" she hissed angrily.

I didn't have time to say anything, she still wasn't done. "Your dad was going to go back into the funeral home business, but how is he supposed to go back now with everyone knowing how his son feels about him and how he is 'treated'? You didn't think of that did you! And to think what all my friends think! Most of them are mums of your fellow pupils, they're all going to look down on me in disgust!"

I knew she wasn't done, oh she was far from done, this was just the start but I had to seriously go to school. I was already late for homeroom but maybe if I run the whole way I can get to school for first period.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke up, "listen Persephone, I know most of what I said in that video was too far and I shouldn't have said most of it. I was so angry! I've had to live with everyone looking at me like they could step over me, or look at me like I'm a freak, hell I've even had before people looking at me in fright! Everything I said in that video was true, especially everything about you and I'm not taking any of it back either. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to school, I'm already late."

And with that I ran. I decided I'd skip breakfast this morning.

**(I was going to stop it there but I felt like it was too short)**

This was the worst time to make the loudest most noticeable entrance to class ever when the whole has seen a video ranting about each and every single one of them.

I had just sprinted all the way to school knowing fully well I was late to first period as well thanks to Persephofabitch but tried to make it so I didn't miss that much of it. I wanted to be able to maybe just slip into class without anyone noticing.

Well I did succeed in that part, I was only twenty minutes late for AP English, but unfortunately we were doing an assessment that was supposed to be in silence so when a sweaty fifteen year old stumbles into the room, as if he had been in some unknown forest for years and was running from wolves comes huffing and breathing, well let's just say, you're likely to notice.

Everyone looked up in bewilderment but the mood soon changed. There was a mixture of different expressions across the whole room. Some people were looking at me murderously which I had awaited making me roll my eyes uninterested.

Others were looking at me with pitiful looks, probably giving me sympathy knowing I'm probably going to die today. I loved how the rest of the class was just smiling at me in amusement. Most of these people were the ones who were nerds what would get teased a lot by populars.

"Nico! Finally, you're here! Sit down and class you get on with your work!" Mr Brunner my English said. I was thankful it was English I had first out of all classes. Mr Brunner is definitely my favourite teacher, he rarely punishes anyone and doesn't ask too many questions about why were late, unless someone is late every time. He's so laid back, it's great.

I sat down slowly still feeling every single eye fixed on to me. I'm not even sure anyone has even blinked yet. Their eyes just follow me like the Mona Lisa. You have no idea how uncomfortable I am right now.

"Class, don't ignore me. I said get back to your work." Mr Brunner snapped somehow having a gentleness to his voice as well.

All eyes were finally off me and everything was just as it was. Until someone decided to lean towards me and look at me sternly. I shifted slightly sending a glare which usually worked but didn't this time. I sort of recognised who it was, her name was Reyna.

She's in most of my classes, she's sort of like me but a girl version. Most people are intimidated by her and tend to stay away avoiding her as much as they can. She doesn't like that many people just like me. Just one of her cold glares can send you to the underworld itself. I don't see her whenever I'm at the cafeteria and I'm not sure if she has any close friends. She doesn't particularly let just about anyone in if she doesn't think worthy. Why have I never talked to her before? She sounds perfect.

"I agree with that whole video. You're so right, I think we'd be great friends. We have the same feelings and thoughts, people are scared of both of us, we're in pretty much the same classes, and we're basically the same but completely different at the same time. I think we'd get along just great."

I spluttered slightly, "excuse me?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself, comrades?"

I smirked, knowing this was going to be the start of a beautiful yet frightening friendship.

"Comrades." We shook hands.

The rest of the period was spent muttering small things to Reyna. Small smiles were exchanged every time one of us cracked a mocking joke about one of the students that we both disliked. We're both bitter about the world and the people in it and we just want someone to talk to. I feel like that is why we work.

Second period came fast and suddenly we were split up as she had Biology and I had Calculus, we had arranged to meet at lunch and face the whole school when they all attacked me for the second time but this time it would actually be my fault.

Soon all the pupils had piled into the classes and I was left wandering around the hallways slowly. I really couldn't be bothered going to class. Opposing everyone again but this time without a friend. I don't think I'm ready, why did I even come to school today?

My luck must have run out, like I had any. I could hear footsteps approaching I looked just in time at Luke's face before clumsily dodging one of his punched aiming for my face. I wasn't so lucky the second time.

I could feel heat travelling to my face and the blood rushing down my nose. I couldn't even cry in agony before I was pulled by the collar and punched again. This time in the eye. The bruise was already forming, I could feel it. I felt dizzy, sick, like I was going to be sick at any moment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Di Crapelo?" Luke snarled nostrils flaring.

Feeling a short rush of confidence I gurgled "Crapelo? Really? Where did you get that from? ?"

I was thrown to the ground and kicked multiple times in stomach, each time a grunt of pain was heard from me. Finally it stopped but I was just dragged back up again, this time from the hair.

"Puke? Are you fucking kidding me! I've seen the video, everyone's seen it! And you still have the courage in you to insult me? I applaud you Di Angelo, you really are something special." Luke whistled like calling to a dog and a couple of his men I didn't even know was there walked closer.

"Take this pathetic waste of space away from me and hold him so I can beat the crap out of him. It's what he deserves after all."

I closed my eyes tightly but snapped them back open the moment I heard an outraged shout spring into the air.

"Hey! Luke! What are you doing?"

Luke let his fist fall and turned around looking at the guy who appeared in boredom.

"What do you want Percy? Can't you see I'm busy beating up this idiot for uploading that video that got viral on YouTube" Luke said as if he was only drinking out of a water fountain or something as simple as that.

I fell into a heap on the floor as the only support I had was Luke's minions holding me up but they soon let me go the moment Percy appeared. Percy jogged over to me and stood over me protecting me from Luke and co.

"Haven't you done enough? You've already given him a least a concussion with a swollen eye why do you need to hurt him anymore? You're all sick, there are better ways to deal with something without turning it into a fight, an unfair fight may I add. You're juniors now, I thought you would've matured by now. Guess not."

Luke's whole demeanour completely changed. He knew he couldn't argue with person. Instead of retaliating back in turned back to his gang abruptly causing them to straighten.

"Let's leave, we've already missed most of second period, let's just head to the mall and go eat or something." Luke threw one more look over his shoulders clearly telling me that it wasn't over and then leaded his crew to the exit of the school.

The moment they left I groaned painfully as the pain came at once. My head was spinning wildly I just felt like collapsing then and there.

"Whoa are you okay? Stupid question you're obviously not" I snorted trying to nod but the movement was too painful. "Let me get you to the school nurse"

I couldn't hold my own weight, I was counting on Percy to take me to the nurse. Everything was a haze, I closed my eyes being too tired to keep them open, I could feel gravity bend and I knew that Percy had hoisted me up into his arms, bridal style.

I didn't even care at this moment, everything was too fuzzy. I knew I should have protested somehow but all I could do was rest and lean my head back onto his chest.

It was extremely embarrassing yes, but what else could I do at this moment in time? Believe me, I don't like the guy, but I would rather him carrying me to the nurse then Luke breaking every bone in my body any day.

I was focusing on my hearing sense to predict whereabouts we were. I heard a door open and snippets of a conversation between people I didn't know before I passed out for good.

The light was way too bright when I woke up.

I sat up squinting and observing my surroundings realising that I was in the nurse's office. The nurse noticed I was sitting up so she fucking rushes back to the bed and yanks me down doesn't she causing a mini headache to spread on top of everything else.

"Sit, sit, no stand, sit and everything better" she ushered quickly.

She has got to be the worst nurse I have ever encountered. She's Spanish, really tanned and always has over done make up on that looks like a five year old has done it for her. And just because she's Spanish everyone calls her Consuela. No one knows her real name. It's stereotyping but it's goddamn funny. I don't call her that though, I think it is quite tight. Even if it's funny.

"You have medicine, make you better" she pushed some antibiotics in my face and a glass over water that spilt over my legs anyway. "Oops sorry I go get 'nother glass yes?" and then she was off.

I didn't want to stay here any longer. I stood up to leave the moment she turned around and sneaked out of the door like the spy I am. Thinking I was finally alone I sighed in relief but was stopped _again _by another fricking hand.

I was getting tired of people not letting me leave. I looked up to see Percy Jackass stood before me looking at me in concern.

"Shouldn't you be in the medical room?" Percy asked motioning to the door just a couple of feet away.

"Yes, so? The nurse was just making everything worse." I answered irritated.

Percy grinned and then laughed throwing his head back slightly "oh you mean Consuela? Yea she's hilarious"

I stomped my foot like a child defending the nurse from this jerk "she's not called Consuela! Stop calling her that! Not all Spanish women are called Consuela! Now if you can excuse me, I'm going to my next class." I tried to side step him but he just followed my lead blocking my passage way yet again.

"Erm, school's over, it's been over for about fifteen minutes now. Everyone's gone but the people who have detention."

"So why are you still here?" I asked curiously

"I was coming back for you actually, just to see how you were doing, you looked pretty bad until I saved you and I just wanted to know if you were okay."

I knew there would be a crimson blush on my cheeks if I hadn't have controlled myself. These are the days were I thank my self-control. I managed to keep straight faced somehow and looked back at him with no emotion hinted in my eyes.

"Well thanks for saving me with Luke and I am extremely grateful for your help. I'm going to leave now." I turned around and figured he couldn't stop me if I go the opposite way I felt I strong hand grab my shoulder.

"Wait! I'm sorry, can we start again? I'm Percy, and I would like to be friends with you, so can we?" he said smiling bashfully.

"I'm Nico and no, we can't. Now leave me alone." I retorted pushing past him and fast walking down the hall. Obviously he followed me being the annoying brat he is.

"Nope, I'm going to follow youuuuu!"

"Go away!"

"Never."

"Oh for the love of the Gods!"

"Gods?"

"Yea, Gods got a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Good."

There was a small silence between us. I found it so awkward but I could tell he found it comfortable due to his laid back stance but happy facial expression.

"I saw the video." He blurted out once we were outside the doors.

I groaned wiping my hand down my face and blushing slightly, "who hasn't?"

"Well, my mum hasn't, oh! An-"

"Rhetorical question Percy."  
"Right"

Percy stopped and faced me looking directly into my eye with a serious expression. I couldn't help but gulp nervous thinking about what he was going to say. His mood really does change quickly.

"I heard what you said about me, I'd like to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do all that crappy stuff and laugh at you in the cafeteria that day. We were honestly just playing along to everyone so we didn't seem like the odd ones out."

"We?"

"Yea we, me and Jason Grace, you know him right?"

I nodded, "Of him"

"Okay, well anyway, me and Jason didn't like what Luke was doing to you at all, we hate him. We just didn't want to get involved with the mess that was already there. We are genuinely sorry. We didn't know you counted on us too much and you thought we were the 'hero's' of the school. You should meet Jason, you'd like him."

I'd almost felt thankful that it wasn't just the whole school against me but then realised that he was in the cafeteria. He was there. He watched me suffer, and he didn't do anything. He let me down. I don't know why I count on him so much. I don't like him is what I keep telling myself, I barely know him, I don't even talk to him, so why, have I let him have all this trust? Just for him to let me down. I believed that he was a hero. And I have no idea why.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're telling me that what you thought what Luke was doing was cruel but still you did nothing! That's even worse than actually thinking it was funny and joining in. You just watched me go through all that humiliation, all that embarrassment. I thought I was wrong with who you was as a person, I was questioning that maybe you weren't that jerk and bully that I thought you was. I was obviously wrong.

"I'm glad you saw that video, to it could tell you the kind of person you are. You're a coward. How could you just leave me like that?"

I turned around and walked off, not run dramatically, just strolled. I wanted him to know that I wasn't bothered if he came after me, I wold just brush him off again. I was done with him.

"You don't even know me!" he shouted desperate for a reaction.

"And that's a good thing. Because I don't want to."

**A/N Ermehgewd I actually know where I'm going with this story, no longer just winging it. So who do you think wrote the text message? It's actually not as obvious as it seems. Or am I bluffing? IS it as obvious it seems? Am I bluffing the bluff? Sorry I'm just trying to confuse you. So I think I've decided to make this story Percico. Sorry Jasico lovers! I absolutely LOVE Jasico I am so obsessed but I didn't think the pairing was right for this story in the first place. I just wanted to know which one my readers would prefer. I wasn't 100% sure on picking Percico but I was sorta leaning on that side. Once I've finished this story I will probably do a Jasico one next. Or I might do some drabbles in between this story if I ever get writers block or something. Anyway enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you review so I can see you opinion and advice. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Favourites are appreciated****J****I'm not too happy with the ending of the story, and this chapter is a little shorter so sorry for that too. I feel like the next chapter will be more of a part two because I wanted to carry it on but I wanted to post it today. Also Jason IS going to be a BIG character in the story he just isn't introduced yet****. Have a wonderful day or night or whatever I'm going to sleep I'm fucking exhausted.**


End file.
